Her
by NightWing18
Summary: What if Spock had a child that he didn't know about? What if she was sent down to live on earth? What happens when he discovers her on a short mission to earth?
1. Prelude

**Ok. I'm testing out a new idea for a story. Let know what you think and if I should go on.**

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Lin**

Once, there was a young girl. Her name was Mellissa, Missy to her friends. No one knew her last name, she wouldn't tell anyone. She had black hair that was cropped at the bottom of her ears, green eyes that almost seemed to glow, and an amazingly intelligent mind . She had a secret, though. If someone had gotten close enough to her to brush her hair off her ears, they would have noticed how they came to a prominent point at the top. If someone had seen her blush-when she wasn't wearing makeup- they would of noticed that she turned a delicate shade of green.

You see, little Missy wasn't normal. Missy's last name was Spock. She had been transported to Earth as a babe, with nothing but a set of alien clothes and a note stating that she was a Spock. This is the story of her life on earth.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Lin**

**Does anyone think this is worth going on in? If so, leave comments.**

**p.s. I know I should be working on Reid's Birthday, but I still have major writers block on it. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One! I do not own Star Trek, but Missy is mine.

*Note* I'm not adopted. I don't know anyone who was adopted. The only exposure I have to anyone who was adopted comes from books. If I got the reaction wrong, feel free to tell me. *End note*

* * *

><p>Missy stood in front of her mirror, very carefully brushing her shiny, black hair over her pointed ears. She set the brush down, her brown eyes meeting her reflections. She smiled slightly, anticipation growing in her chest. Today was her 16th birthday. Her tan messenger bag was pulled over her shoulders, the strap cutting a diagonal line down the front of her gray shirt. She cast one last glance at the mirror before gracefully going downstairs.<p>

"Morning, Mom!" She called, sitting in her chair. Her mother set an apple in front of her, smiling at her odd vegetarian daughter. Juno stood, 5'6", with graceful blond hair trailing down her back to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled merrily at her daughter, arms folded in front of her.

"Hey, Missy. What's on the agenda today?"

"Mom!" She laughed. Juno joined her. "Oh, I know it's your birthday. After school, and after your father gets home, we'll do something great, okay? But first," Juno turned away, pulling a box out of the cupboard behind her. She handed it to Missy. Missy smiled hugely, tearing into the paper. Juno leaned against the table, her smile slipping slightly.

16 years. Her father and I agreed that this would be when we told her who she REALLY is... Missy looked up at her mom as she fixed her smile back in place. She held up the beautiful necklace. The pendant was slightly asymmetrical and arrowhead-shaped, outlined in a dark blue. She clipped it around her neck, the colors pulling flecks of gold out in her eyes. "Mom... I love it. What's this symbol?" She asked, fingering the pendant.

"Your father and I will explain when you come home, okay?" Juno murmured, tucking the pendant under her daughters shirt. Missy smiled, smoothing the collar down. "I'll see you when you get home, alright?"

"Course, Mom." Missy stood, adjusting the strap of her bag slightly. She turned to the door, snagging a book from the shelf by the door. "Missy!" Her mom called. Missy froze, turning back to her mom. "Yes?"

She smiled. "You've read that one before. Three times."

Missy glanced at the book in her hand, looking up sheepishly. "Oops." Missy slid it back on the shelf, glancing over the titles before sliding a new one out, slipping it under her arm. "And Missy." Juno held out her lunch. Missy laughed softly, grabbing the brown paper bag. "Thank you. I don't know what's up today."

Juno laughed. "Its allowed, on your big day. Go on, we don't want you to be late. Have a good day!"

"Bye Mom!" Missy called, jogging out the door. Falling into her long-legged stride, Missy ate away the blocks to her high school in no time. Missy lived 12 blocks away from Zefram Cochrane High School, named after Zefram Cochrane, the scientist who invented warp drive. She molded into the crowd surrounding the school, slipping through the horde with graceful ease. Missy walked up the stairs, waving to friends throughout the hall as she headed for her locker.

Missy spun her combination, pulling open her locker and hanging her bag on the hook. She stacked up her books, before pulling out her first three hours and sliding them in her bag. Missy re-slid the bag over her shoulder, pulling out the book she was reading and shutting the locker door. She turned, and was met with a blond hurtle of a girl. Missy laughed, returning the hug.

"Missy! I've missed you!"

"Meg!" Missy laughed, "I just saw you last Friday!"

"But... that was a whole three days ago! And you don't call, or email, or anything." Missy just laughed, extracting herself from her best friends grip. Meg perked up, reaching into her bag. "By the way... Happy Birthday!" She pulled a birthday bag out, holding it out to Missy. Missy took it, smiling. "Meg... You didn't have to do this."

"I know. But you're my best friend, so I did anyway. I just hope you don't have this one already." Missy opened the bag, pulling a book from it. She read the title, a slow smile splitting her mouth. Meg bounced on her heels, waiting for the verdict. Missy gently set it in her bag, looking up at her friend before jerking her into a tight hug. "Its perfect, Meg. Thank you so much."

Meg hugged back, smiling. "Only the best for my best friend." She pulled back. "We better go, we don't want to be late.

Missy nodded. "Ya, you're right." They linked arms, heading down the hall to another boring day at school.

(one really boring school day later...)

The bell rang at the end of the day, Missy cutting through the crowd gracefully. She stopped just outside Meg's classroom, leaning against the door and watching her friend gather up her books, trying to catch the eye of the cute exchange student three seats behind her, also gathering his books. Missy shook her head, chuckling slightly at her friends antics. He drifted past Meg without so much as a backwards glance, his eyes wandering across the desk before stopping at Missy. Those bright eyes slid up and down her graceful curves, stopping at her face with a sly wink. He brushed past her, his hand straying across her arm as he headed down the hall. Missy shuddered, hating the feel of his hand against his skin, and the accompanying disgusting thoughts that assaulted her mind.

Meg deflated, watching his retreating back before looking at Missy. "Lucky you."

"I don't like him. he can jump off a cliff for all I care. He's just looking to get laid."

"And you know this... how?"

"Trust me, Meg. I've had a fair few try the same tactics to get in my pants." Missy shivered again, rubbing her arms. Meg looped an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Alright, Missy. If you think he's bad, I'll listen. I still remember the last time you told me to stay away from a guy, and I didn't listen. And you had to save me then, remember?" Missy nodded. "Of course I do. That alley was creepy to the third degree. Anyway, I have to get home, Meg. Don't want to be late for my own birthday!" With that, she took off, glancing at the watch on her wrist. I should just make it before Dad if I jog she thought, setting a steady pace. In no time, she was bouncing up the stairs of her house, throwing the door open. "Hello Mom!" She called. "I'm home!"

Juno poked her head out of her office. "Great, sweetie. Take your stuff upstairs. Your dad should be home any minute." Juno smiled as her daughter dashed up the stairs.

Missy set her bag on her bed, smiling softly, glad she had no homework. She carefully brushed her hair back over her ears, where it had uncovered them in her dash up the stairs, and headed back down. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her dad's car door slam shut. She hurried to the door, flinging it open as her father reached it.

Tim was the perfect picture of a father. Tall and strong, his blue eyes glinted with a mischievous spark under a mess of brown hair. He pulled Missy into a hug, laughing. "Happy Birthday, little girl."

Missy returned the hug with a smile. "Thanks Dad." They separated and walked back into the house. Tim hung his jacket over a kitchen chair, loosening his tie as he kissed Juno. "Good afternoon, hun." Juno smiled back. Behind them, Missy gagged, giggling. Juno and Tim turned to her, the entire family laughing. "So, Missy, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Anything, as long as we're all together. You're my parents. As long as we do something together, I really don't care."

Juno and Tim shared a look. Juno sighed slightly, Tim wrapping an arm around his waist. "Sweetie... Sit down. We need to talk." Missy sat at the table, glancing at her parents as they sat across from her, hands clasped.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

"Missy..." Juno began, setting a hand on her daughters. Missy pulled her hand away, her mother's emotions hitting her hard.

"Missy, your mother and I have something important to tell you. Now, you still need to remember, we love you, and you're still our daughter."

"Whats wrong?"

"Missy... We aren't you real parents. You were adopted." Tim said, watching Missy with sad eyes. Missy froze, sitting back in her chair.

"A...adopted? You aren't... my real... parents?" Missy looked down at her hands, shaking on the table. I should have known. They really don't look anything like me. I don't have either of their eyes or their hair...

Tim leaned forward. "Missy, listen to me. You're still our daughter, okay? We love you just as much as we would have loved you if you were our biological daughter. Nothing would ever change that."

Missy looked up. "Who... who are my parents? Why aren't I with them? Didn't they want me?"

Tim and Juno looked at each other again, preparing to drop one last bomb on their emotionally distraught daughter. "Missy..." Juno said. "There's one more thing." Missy tensed, waiting for the next piece of information to destroy her world.

* * *

><p>AAAANNNDDD... scene! Okay, so ya, I'm a horrible person for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but when I checked and saw that this thing was 1600 words already, I was like WOW! Time to end the chapter! And yes, for all my fans, I know I should be working on "Reid's Birthday." The next chapter is about half way done.<p>

Reviews are love, flames will be used to bake cookies and cake.

BYE!


End file.
